Quand la philosophie vous met en couple
by Swato
Summary: Stiles avait une étrange lubies en ce moment: la philosophie. Quel bruit fait le silence ? Il n'arrive pas à y répondre... mais peut-être que Derek peut.


**Auteur: **Swato

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles  
**Prompt: **Quel bruit fait le silence ?  
**Note: **Spoiiiil saison 3

.

* * *

.  
**Quand la philosophie vous met en couple**

.

Stiles avait une étrange lubies en ce moment: la philosophie. Belles questions posées par la philosophie, pleins de questions qui n'avaient pour le plus souvent aucune réponse claires et définies. Ce qui troublait Stiles bien plus que ce qu'ils avaient mangés à la cantine aujourd'hui – mais qu'était-ce ? Cette sorte de bouillie toute dégueu qu'il n'avait goûté qu'une fois par peur de mourir empoisonné – et dieu sait qu'il avait tenté de trouver une réponse aux questions qui s'étaient mit à le tourmenter jusque dans son sommeil.

Par exemple:

**E**st-il absurde de désirer l'impossible ? Bien sûr que c'était stupide, il fallait même être carrément idiot pour espérer obtenir quelque chose qu'on était sur de ne pas pouvoir obtenir. Lui et Lydia ? Non-sens, ce n'était pas du tout la même paire de manche. Peut-être que...

**L**e langage trahit-il la pensée ? Dans la mesure où il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, oui. Mais certaines personnes avaient une sorte de filtre qui faisait qu'elles ne disaient pas tout ce qu'elle pensait. Même Scott avait un filtre. Mais pas lui.

**Q**ue gagne t-on à échanger ? Techniquement, on ne gagne rien vu qu'on échange un objet qui doit avoir la même valeur que celui qu'on reçoit. Bon après, si vous vouliez arnaquer votre partenaire, c'était votre problème.

Et la dernière dont il n'avait toujours aucune réponse:

**Q**uel bruit fait le silence ? ...

Le problème était là. Les questions obtenaient toutes une réponse – plus ou moins foireuses de sa part mais on ne s'arrêterait pas sur les détails – mais pas celle là. Et cette question s'était mit à l'obséder. Au point qu'il s'en levait la nuit, incapable de se rendormir. Il DEVAIT trouver la réponse à la question. Mais quand il posait la question aux autres, tout le monde le regardait comme si il était devenu dingue. Il s'était même mit à harceler Scott pour passer ses nerfs. Ça avait commencé par des sms qui n'avait eut pour réponse que "mdr". Et ce n'était clairement pas une réponse satisfaisante. Puis il l'avait questionné en direct, il lui avait demandé, en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

« Quel bruit fait le silence ? »

Et Scott l'avait regardé comme si il était devenu un alien et lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui et qui avait remplacé son meilleur ami pendant la nuit.

Alors Stiles s'était résolu et avait longuement réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas poser la question à tout le monde. Parce que "tout le monde" ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il devait poser la question à des gens qui géraient plutôt bien le silence. Qui passait même beaucoup de temps avec le Silence pour seule compagnie.

Son choix s'était directement porté sur Derek. Cora était encore bien trop "bavarde" pour une Hale. Et il n'était en aucun cas question que Stiles fasse appel à Peter. Parce qu'il lui fichait la trouille, tout d'abord, et parce qu'il serait capable de le manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre pour lui faire faire des trucs qui le pousserait à obtenir du pouvoir, toujours plus de pouvoir. Il lui rappelait un peu Jafar dans Aladin... Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas de barbichette mais ça pouvait toujours lui pousser pendant la nuit. Donc, il ne restait que Derek. Et ça tombait bien parce qu'il avait obtenu son numéro de portable. Le troc d'information ça peut toujours servir et Isaak avait voulu savoir quel genre de livre Alisson préférait. Un numéro en échange d'une indication, ça lui paraissait juste.

« C'est Stiles. A ton avis: quel bruit fait le silence ? Lui envoya t-il. »

Direct, concis, droit au but... Ça aurait peut-être le privilège de ne pas agacer Derek. Et peut-être qui lui répondait et qu'il ne serait pas obliger de le harceler lui aussi pour avoir la réponse. Mais il avait été déçu. Extrêmement déçu même:

« J'en sais rien, c'est quoi cette question. »

Stiles soupira. Bon. Il serait obliger de harceler Derek puisque l'ex-Alpha voulait à tout prix garder son précieux secret pour lui. C'est nul de pas partager.

.

Il avait commencé par se pointer chez lui ou par le harponner à la fin des cours quand il venait chercher Isaak et Cora au lycée. Bon, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre de "harponner" les gens comme ça mais cette question était horrible, il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa tête et il allait mourir de trop réfléchir ou de ne pas assez dormir. C'était une question qui ne trouverait jamais de réponse à ses yeux et ce n'était pas acceptable ! Pas acceptable du tout ! Et oui, il parlait tout haut parfois et donc là, tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, mais tant pis ! Peut-être qu'ils verraient à quel point il était désespéré de trouver la réponse à cette question de psychopathe.

Petit retour en arrière: Mais à chaque fois qu'il "harponnait" Derek, ce dernier le regardait comme si il était fou et lui disait de lui foutre la paix. Pas vraiment une réponse satisfaisante. Donc un jour, n'y tenant pas, Stiles se décida à camper chez Derek. Tant pis si il devait rester sur le porche toute la journée et toute la nuit, il n'aurait plus jamais d'insomnie à cause de cette question, elle allait trouver une explication ou il mourrait en essayant de tirer les vers du nez à Derek.

Il était là depuis au moins deux heures – Derek n'avait pas voulu lui ouvrir – quand Cora passa le nez par la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer, répondant au grognement de Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

« L'écoute pas, il est de mauvaise humeur, le rassura Cora en le faisant entrer.  
- Parce qu'il est de bonne humeur des fois ? Plaisanta Stiles. »

Stiles regarda à droite et à gauche mais personne n'était en vue. Il se tourna vers Cora.

« Il est où Isaak ? Demanda t-il.  
- Avec Alisson je crois, répondit Cora en mettant sa veste.  
- Et vu ce que je vois, toi aussi tu vas partir ... ?  
- Ouais, j'ai besoin d'air. »

Cora montra le salon du menton – où Derek devait se trouver – puisqu'elle ajouta en mimant les mots avec sa bouche: "Il est chiant aujourd'hui". Stiles fit une grimace compatissante mais eut presque envie de la retenir avant qu'elle ait eut claqué la porte. Parce que si Derek était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il était chiant, il était très probable qu'il se décide enfin à lui arracher les cordes vocales avec ses crocs comme il l'avait promis de nombreuses fois. Et il aurait peut-être besoin d'un bouclier... Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait se glisser discrètement pas la porte et ... passer une autre nuit de plus dans l'impossibilité de fermer les yeux. Non, décidément, il resterait, quitte à mourir dans d'horrible souffrance. De toute façon, il n'eut pas l'opportunité de réfléchir plus longtemps, la porte du salon claqua violemment contre le mur et darda des yeux mauvais sur lui.

« Si tu me dis encore... , commença Derek  
- Quel bruit fait le silence ? Continua Stiles avec une petite voix. »

Derek soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement. Stiles s'aperçut alors que Derek avait l'air mentalement et physiquement épuisé. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ?

« Bien sûr que oui ! Tu me harcèle ! Des sms jusqu'à 6h du matin, t'es pas dingue, je dors quand moi ! ? Et puis c'est quoi cette question à la con, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi quel bruit fait le silence ! Quand est-ce que tu vas me foutre la paix avec ça ! ? Explosa Derek. »

... Oup's. Il avait encore une fois parlé tout haut. Stiles se ratatina au fur et à mesure et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible pour éviter que Derek n'ait soudainement envie de le frapper avec ses poings au lieu de ses mots. Derek finit par faire un geste d'exaspération et retourna dans le salon, s'asseyant à la table basse, des papiers tout autour de lui. Stiles le suivit plus par habitude qu'autre chose et remarqua que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être des papiers très agréable à lire. Surtout quand ça ressemblait à des feuilles de comptes et autre papiers financiers. Stiles s'assit sur le canapé, assez loin de Derek, au cas où sa colère le reprendrait.

Mais Derek n'avait plus l'air si furieux, il semblait juste fatigué. Stiles hésita puis finit par parler:

« Donc tu ne sais pas ? Dit-il d'une petite voix. »

Derek soupira lourdement et laissa tomber le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains pour se relever, dans l'intention de changer de pièce.

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ? ! Le silence ne fait aucun bruit.  
- Tu dois le savoir parce que t'es tout le temps silencieux ! Protesta Stiles. »

Derek s'arrêta dans son chemin et se tourna lentement vers lui pour le regarder. Stiles se mordit les lèvres quand Derek s'avança avec agressivité, le prenant par le col de son t-shirt avec une lueur dangereuse dans le fond des yeux.

« Écoute bien. Le silence c'est ça. »

Stiles fut paralysé par l'œillade noire qui lui était adressée, les yeux de Derek semblaient eux-mêmes s'être assombrit, le bleu/rouille se transformant en acier sombre et brut, avalant les pépites d'or habituellement présente. Derek tira plus fort sur son col et posa rageusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser avait tout du choc et rien de la douceur que l'on pourrait attendre. L'amertume et la rage de Derek prenaient toute la place, ravageant Stiles comme une vague violente sur une mer déchainée. Puis ses propres sentiments entrèrent en ligne de compte, sa fatigue et sa fougue se mêlèrent à l'étreinte et il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étreindre avec force.

Derek le poussa contre le mur sans douceur et Stiles accompagna sa violence en y répondant avec sa propre frustration, avec ses questions qui n'obtiendraient jamais de réponses, avec ses inquiétudes, ses doutes... Derek se colla complétement contre lui, ce n'était pas par envie de proximité, c'était une agression, une attaque. Stiles se sentit un moment oppressé, Derek était beaucoup plus grand que lui, beaucoup plus baraqué et il s'agrippa plus fort à lui, tiraillant vicieusement ses cheveux pour contre-balancer.

Puis l'étreinte passa d'attaque à une sorte d'oublie. Un instant, ils luttaient l'un contre l'autre, et l'autre, ils luttaient l'un avec l'autre. Le poids du corps de Derek ne pesa plus si fort contre lui, il le calait juste confortablement contre le mur. Et il commença à l'entendre. Le bruit que faisait le silence. C'était le bruit des soupirs, le bruissement de leurs vêtements l'un contre l'autre, le frottement de leurs peaux, le son d'un baiser, les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes...

Les lèvres de Derek s'éloignèrent légèrement des siennes mais ils respiraient toujours à l'unisson, ils partageaient encore l'oxygène. Stiles rouvrit les yeux – quand les avait-il fermé ? - et plongea dans un océan bleu/rouille. Son cœur manqua un battement, ses yeux voyagèrent sur le visage de Derek, comme si il le voyait pour la première fois, toujours silencieux. De son coté, Derek faisait la même chose, ils étaient si proche que leurs nez se touchaient encore.

Stiles inspira profondément avant de décider que l'oxygène qu'ils partageaient n'était pas assez, ils avaient besoin de plus. Il se pencha et vola une fois de plus les lèvres de Derek. Il ne fut pas surpris quand la fougue fut remplacé par la douceur, parce qu'au fond, Derek était quelqu'un d'irrémédiablement doux. Stiles ne paniqua pas quand il le piégea plus fort contre le mur, ça n'avait rien d'une attaque, c'était un appel. Il perdit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek et s'agrippa fort à ses épaules pour garder pied.

Stiles était à peine entrain de s'habituer au rythme du baiser quand Derek le rompit.

« Si c'était une excuse pour que ça se termine comme ça... , commença t-il.  
- Oh dis moi ce que tu vas me faire, plaisanta t-il, plein de frissons. »

Il attira à nouveau la bouche de Derek vers la sienne pour le faire taire. Sa peau était parcourut de tremblement et il n'arrivait plus à respirer mais c'était tellement bon – tellement mieux qu'une crise de panique – qu'il s'accrocha plus fort à ce baiser pour ne pas le laisser filer. Derek brisa le baiser une fois de plus.

« Stiles..., soupira t-il.  
- Il y a plein de forme de silence, je veux toute les apprendre, murmura t-il. »

Derek le décolla du mur en prenant ses lèvres et Stiles le poussa contre le canapé avant de s'asseoir sur lui.

Oh oui, différentes formes de silence, avec différentes variantes... Pleins de pistes à explorer.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

**Note : **Salut Salut ! Et vous ? Vous aimez la philo ? Je parie que si vous pouviez terminer avec Tyler Hoechlin (Derek) dans vos bras vous adoreriiiiiez la philo ^^ N'oubliez pas que les reviews ne mord en aucun cas et que je suis très friande de review XD A la prochaine !


End file.
